User blog:Robobot1747/The Dark Spiral of Empires and Allies
Do any of you remember when E&A was much simpler? When most of the LE units that showed up were free to build? Doesn't it make you think back to the "old days" when a 200 strength fighter was jaw-droppingly powerful? Now we give those out is easy quest rewards. Let me give you a recap of E&A history, starting with its simple yet beautiful beggining to its present and even beyond. The Glory Days E&A started out with five tiers of units. They ranged for the 30 strength Cadet Soldier to the 250 strength Stealth Bomber. The first few events gave only free units. It was cute. You only started paying out in the next few months. The Cash Flow Begins For the next few months, non-free LE units began to appear. This is when the Dark Spiral began. New and more powerful units came, but only for premium EPs. Some events came out, but they only offered weaker units unheard of for an entire quest line nowadays, like the Elite Nightfox. Also around this time period... The Rise of Tier 6 Stronger and stronger units began to come out. Some of the biggest were the new Tier 6 units, raising the bar up to 550 strength. Most people probably saw this as "the final thing", the best units. Others may have seen it as a way to relly make the Barracks/Hangar/Shipyard III really good. I thought it would stop there. Then... The Coming of the Scorpion When it came out, I couldn't belive my eyes. I checked the wiki just to make sure. 560 strength??? It couldn't be! It was just 10 strength, but it revealed the true nature of the Dark Spiral. Zynga was not going to stop at Tier 6, maybe not ever! Beyond Tier 6 Units quickly overtook Tier 5 and started growing beyond Tier 6 units. The Navy Seal Infantry appeared, as well as the Black Ops Fighter. Those darned Titans showed up and brought their Bat Ray Patrol Boats, and Kai Tana's actions set off Black Ops 2, and its 580 strength battleship. Elite Fleet Week broke through most known naval strength standards. It was crazy. All because of 10 strength on the Scorpion tank.* Tier 7 Unit power kept increasing. units grew more and more powerful, and Zynga added a new tier. Now buildables went up to 750 strength. Naturally, Zynga had to go even higher up for the payers. New powerful units came out, exceeding the power of the free. The Titans struck again, bringing a 750 strength airship. Even more powerful units came out soon, including... Rise of the Hand The Crimson Hand Battilion pushed unit strength to the limit. The Chimera was the first**, with 960 strength of artillery. More soon followed. The Cerberus and Artemis showed their ridiculously strong faces, breaking even the power of the Tactical Nuke. Today E&A is very different now. Weekly miniseries bring massive units. CE got a meaning to some people***, who used it to populate their Empire with Crimson Hand units. I, a level 45, have more power than the first players even dreamed of. I am glad I have this power, but it saddens me in a way, when I think back on the beginning and its wonderful simplicity. And Beyond... I told you I would extend this history of E&A beyond the present, and here it is. I can only see the Dark Spiral widening. it cannot possibly grow thinner, as Zynga would likely have to remove ultrapowerful units, causing great public outcry. It will not stay the same, due to the reason it first began: corporate greed. People would stop unlocking units, and Zynga would recieve no more money. In that way I suppose the Dark Spiral is a good thing, but merely a lesser evil, it feels like. After all, some people on this wiki have found a goal image of the Elite Harpy, suggesting it will appear as a reward. Others say it's about time Zynga released free 1000+ strength units. In fact, the Super Tanay Carrier would likely upgrade to 1080 strength, making it even better than the Triton fully upgraded, especially with the Shield. Even so, these new Vertex Mariner units have commanded even more money and power; the Crimson Hand units could survive a nuke, but could be defeated by some decently strong units after. Vertex Mariners would survive the blast with 440 strength, as well as their massive damage and power. I can only speculate into the future, but I can tell you that unit power will keep on growing, especially with the Tactical Nuke II and III. Something tells me that people were not going to complete an entire goal line in order to recieve some help with Titan missions. They will likely serve a purpose in regular combat. If this comes to pass, the Tactical Nuke may be released to build as it becomes less significant. May you all enjoy this game to whatever extent you choose, and that the future hold good things for all. *It wasn't really that, it was mostly corporate greed on Zynga's part. It just sounds more powerful that way. **These actually were released before Tier 7. ***CE is short for Cheat Engine. I don't use it. Category:Blog posts